


Your name is alway in me

by Linna_Ai



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguns sonhos tem o potencial para serem reais e algumas realidades parecem sonhos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your name is alway in me

**Author's Note:**

> N.A: Nesse universo do Soulmate AU, o nome da sua alma gêmea aparece no seu peito, para diferenciar, eu uso "Nome" com o "n" maiúsculo para designar o nome da outra pessoa em seu peito, diferenciando do termo"nome" que mantem seu uso comum. Eu também tomei algumas liberdades de minha autoria com o universo, já que nao li tantas fics e as que li, percebi que os/as ficwriters faziam o mesmo em favor do plot. Feita para a 1ª Gincana de les mis [Tarefa] What a life I might have known, do forum Need For Fic.

-Ora, ora, isso é um “A” que eu vejo no peito do grande Enjolras? Então você é mesmo humano, Apolo? Ou será que está escrito “França” aí?

-Não é hora para isso, Grantaire...- o loiro tentou fechar a camisa, mas não teve muito efeito e ele preferiu sair dali.  
Com o movimento, Grantaire conseguiu ver um pouco mais do nome, quando percebeu, tinha alcançado o outro e o parado, segurando seu pulso direito. Enjolras o olhou surpreso, com uma pergunta muda no rosto, mas o moreno tinha o olhar fixo na abertura da camisa e nas letras desenhadas que mostravam. Com a mão direita, lentamente as tocou.

Elas brilharam, revelando claramente o nome “Grantaire”.

-Eu disse que não é hora para essas bobagens...- Enjolras queria se afastar, porém viu-se imóvel. Quando enfim tentou mover o pulso, o outro aumentou o aperto e guiou a mão até o próprio peito.

O brilho era tão intenso que era possível ler mesmo escondido pelo tecido: “Enjolras”. Mesmo já sabendo inconscientemente o que ia acontecer, o loiro ainda soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

-Agora, isso aqui...- ele pressionou a mão no próprio peito –...não é nenhuma grande revelação, mas isso...- seu toque era ainda bem leve na pele do outro, as pontas dos dedos mal ousando tocar mais do que o suficientemente necessário -...isso é....

-Eu não acredito em Alma Gêmea. - o loiro se ouviu dizendo e engoliu em seco ao perceber que nem ele acreditou no que disse.

-Eu também não, mas, veja isso, Apolo... Quando era só comigo, tudo bem... minha sorte é essa mesmo... amar um homem que despreza o amor ou o julga perda de tempo e esse sentimento não durar só essa vida, mas em todas... mas eu também não acreditava em nada depois disso aqui. Entretanto, diga-me, quem seria cruel o bastante para desenhar nossos nomes na pele um do outro e nos fazer descobrir pouco antes de morrermos? Porque nem tente se enganar, Apolo, nós vamos morrer e logo... eu já estava satisfeito só com isso, mas agora... saber que eu terei mais uma...ou até várias chances de te irritar, de me embebedar até pegar no sono, pensando em você...porque, sabe, duvido que em qualquer outra “vida” você vá me mostrar isso logo, tipo, assim que souber meu nome, Apolo...

-“Enjolras”.

-Ahn?

-Me chame de “Enjolras...”- o loiro deu um passo a frente e agora era toda a palma de Grantaire que lhe tocava o peito ao invés de só a ponta dos dedos.

-Enjolras...- ele sussurrou, hipnotizado pelos olhos do outro.

O loiro acabou com a distância entre eles e puderam ser beijar, deixando os Nomes se tocarem...

_E&R_*-*_E&R_

Enjolras acordou do nada, erguendo a cabeça. Piscou para a claridade do quarto e repousou a cabeça de volta, não na superfície macia da cama, mas sim no peito de alguém.

-Acordou agitado hoje?- a voz rouca encheu os ouvidos e o loiro abriu um olho, depois piscou, esfregando os olhos.

-Tive um sonho estranho...

-Conte, eu sou especialista em coisas estranhas...

-Mesmo?

-Claro! Por exemplo, você, um deus grego, Apolo, Ainda estar comigo depois de todo esse tempo e, tem mais, tendo meu humilde nome no seu peito... quer fenômeno mais estranho do que esse?

-Idiota...-e loiro riu e a palavra não teve nem um terço do insulto que devia -...mas o sonho teve a ver com isso, ou melhor, com nossos homônimos do livro...- ele apontou para um volume gasto d’Os Miseráveis na cabeceira -...sempre me intrigou que Victor Hugo tenha insinuado tanto sobre Almas Gêmeas, ainda mais naquela época, em que era tabu... sonhei sobre isso...sobre eles na barricada pouco antes de morrer, descobrindo que tinham o Nome um do outro...

-Nossa, até seus sonhos tem a ver com problemas sociais...

-É sério, R... foi algo ousado para a época, mesmo sem ser explícito... pode muito bem ter sido o primeiro passo para hoje aceitarem e se ter até leis protegendo as Almas Gêmeas...

-O fato de ter sido dois homens e um deles ser um francês de beleza divina pode ter impulsionado a luta por direitos LGBT...

-Exato! Também pensei nisso...- o loiro disse empolgado. –Eu preciso escrever sobre isso...- ele quis erguer-se, mas o moreno o impediu.

-Ei, ainda ’tá cedo para isso...- ele tentou beijar o outro.

-Não, não, não... qualquer hora é hora para escrever e quando se tem uma ideia é ainda melhor...- ele já se afastara e abria a gaveta do móvel perto da cama, pegando papel e caneta ainda deitado e começando a escrever em seguida.

-Você tem de parar de ler antes de dormir...- Grantaire disse com os lábios tocando o ombro do outro, tendo se colado as costas dele -...tem atividades tão mais prazerosas que poderíamos estar fazendo no lugar disso...- como se para dar um demonstrar o que dizia, o moreno beijou a nuca do loiro, perto da linha dos cabelos e foi descendo, marcando onde o pescoço encontrava as costas e assim por diante.

-R...!- Enjolras se arrepiou, percebendo que só usava a cueca e logo esta deixou seu corpo.

Sentiu a boca do moreno na curva antes de sua bunda e depois as abriu para beijar a entrada no meio. A pele que formava o nome de Grantaire se tornou sensível e palpitante em meio ao prazer. O moreno deslizou a mão pelo peito do outro, subindo para traçar as letras, conseguindo arrancar um gemido de Enjolras que soltou os papéis, segurando a colcha da cama no lugar.

Grantaire subiu, virando o outro e colando os corpos num beijo profundo, fazendo os Nomes brilharem ainda mais intensamente.

Depois disso, Enjolras não soube precisar exatamente cada detalhe do que aconteceu. Sua mente ficava inebriada toda vez que o moreno o beijava e o tocava assim. Quando se deu conta, estava com um joelho de cada lado dos quadris, no colo de Grantaire,.

Enjolras cavalgava o outro lenta mas profundamente, soltando gemidos baixos e roucos. Grantaire repousou a mão na barriga do loiro, sentindo os músculos se contraírem sob seu toque e foi subindo até encontrar o Nome, esfregando os dedos na pele sensível e luminosa.

O loiro gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás e acelerando os movimentos dos quadris.

-Eu estou... quase... tão perto, R, tão perto...

Grantaire se sentou, auxiliando o outro em seus movimentos cada vez mais rápidos e erráticos, estocando como podia, querendo beijá-lo e só conseguindo quando o loiro envolveu seu pescoço com os braços usando os joelhos também para se equilibrar.

Segundos depois alcançavam o ápice quase simultaneamente. Nesse ponto a luz que saía dos Nomes ficou mais forte quase como se uma energia fluísse de um para o outro.

Caíram deitados do jeito que estavam na cama, com o loiro por cima, ainda beijando-o lentamente, mas um movimento de lábios do que algo mais elaborado. Afastou-se só para que o moreno deslizasse para fora de si, voltando para encaixar a cabeça na curva do pescoço, também deixando parte do seu peso na cama e não sobre o outro.

O brilho dos Nomes enchia o quarto junto com a luz do sol pelas frestas das persianas da janela.

Enjolras não saiu (tão cedo) da cama naquele dia.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> N.A2: Me inspirei no filme, já que nao cheguei nessa parte da livro.


End file.
